Viajeros Desconocidos
by Mikaru Hatsune
Summary: Después de que Komui les pidiera hacerse cargo de una misión; Allen, Kanda y Lavi descubren que no será tan fácil como creían; Nuevos misterios y secretos se conocen, mientras que un amor comienza a florecer.


¡Buenas a todos!

Vengo a traer mi tercera historia para esta pagina

Me siento feliz de esto, así que espero que lo disfruten...

Gracias por su atención, ya no molesto y sigan leyendo

* * *

Los Personajes claramente no son míos

-Blablablabla-

La mente que pensó en esta historia si es mía

* * *

-**Entonces esa es su misión**- Dijo, felizmente y como de costumbre, Komui a sus exorcistas.

Y así fue como aquel grupo de 3 guapos exorcistas se dirigieron a aquella ciudad donde sucesos extraños habían sucedido, años atrás se habían detenido, pero en menos de un mes comenzaron a suceder de nuevo.

En no mas de 15 minutos ya se encontraban en la estación del tren, en espera de que su transporte llegara, y así fue, no tardo ni 5 minutos más y aquel tren llego.

Entraron en su vagón, donde descansaron hasta el momento de llegar a aquella ciudad. Una ciudad, que a pesar de ser muy bonita, estaba muy calmada, muy silenciosa y muy tranquila. Todo lo contrario a lo que había sido dado en aquel informe.

-**"Una ciudad intranquila"**- Comento Lavi- **Esto no parce una ciudad intranquila.**

Y era verdad, aquella no parecía una ciudad intranquila, era todo lo contrario, estaba completamente en calma.

Una luz ilumino el rostro de aquellos exorcistas, un brillo rosado, algo que jamás habían visto.

El ojo izquierdo de Allen reacciono.

-**¡Un Akuma*!**- Grito Allen.

Todos corrieron hacia aquella área iluminada. Sus ojos se sorprendieron al observar a aquella jovencita con un bastón con estrella parada enfrente de un Akuma de nivel 1.

-**Inocencia… ¡ACTIVATE!**- Grito Allen, lo cual llamo la atención de aquella chica, por consecuencia fue atacada.

-**¡¿Estas bien?!- **Pregunto Lavi al acercarse a la joven que se encontraba boca abajo por aquel golpe- **¡STRIKE!**- Dijo al ver el rostro de aquella joven, su rostro fino y delicado, aquellos ojos verdes y ese cabello largo y claro, esbelta y de buena forma.

-**Si… gracias**- Dijo aquella chica sin mucho entusiasmo.

Allen utilizo su brazo izquierdo y destruyo a aquel Akuma de nivel uno, Kanda se encontraba observando muy relajado aquella escena, no parecía importarle mucho aquella situación.

-**¡Sakura!**- se escuchó una voz que provenía del cielo.

-**¿Tenshi*?**- Dijeron aquellos jóvenes absortos.

-**¡Yue!**- Dijo aquella joven al ver al ángel bajar.

Todos observaron como aquel "Ángel" descendía de los aires y se ubicaba a un lado de la joven chica que ya estaba de pie gracias a la ayuda de Lavi.

Asustado se alejó y se posó atrás de Kanda.

-**¿Quiénes son ellos?**- Pregunto un tanto enojado aquel Ángel.

-**No son simples humanos, siento una fuerte esencia, pero no es magia; una viene de ese martillo, también de aquella katana*, pero lo que veo que tiene más esencia es aquel brazo izquierdo**- Dijo un león con alas mientras bajaba del cielo- **Sakura, es hora de irnos, tu hermano está buscándote.**

-**Lo sé; Gracias por salvarme, les agradezco** **todo**- agregó sin emoción.

Se despidió y subió al lomo de aquel león. Todos observaban aquella escena, la escena de una chica montada en un león alado y un ángel que los seguía muy de cerca.

-**Wow… eso no me lo esperaba**- Dijo Kanda con un tono muy seco y frio.

Y era la verdad, como te esperarías que una chica de su edad tuviera un león alado y algo que parecía un ángel. Eso era realmente raro.

-**Veo que algo si está pasando en esta ciudad, y creo que nos hemos dado cuenta de que no era normal.**

-**Tienes razón Lavi, pero por ahora es momento de hacer nuestro trabajo**- término agregando Allen.

-**Ahora… ya debemos de seguir investigando sobre lo que acaba de** **ocurrir**- Dijo Kanda con serenidad.

Aquella banda de jóvenes comenzó a caminar sobre aquella área, la cual parecía un gran parque.

Pareciera como si aquel grupo de jóvenes se estuviera cansando… pero no era eso realmente era…

-**Parece que tengo hambre**- Dijo Allen mientras sus tripas gruñían.

-**Sí, creo que yo también**- Agrego Lavi al momento que sus tripas hacían el mismo sonido que las de Allen.

Dicho esto los 3 exorcistas siguieron su camino por aquel parque, donde buscaron alguna tienda de comida, pero ninguna estaba abierta, pero eso era raro.

-**¿Cómo es que una tienda de "24 horas" no este abierta las 24 horas?**- Dijo Allen un tanto enojado.

Y realmente era extraño, esas tiendas nunca cerraban, pero alparecer ahí si.

Caminaron y caminaron, no sabían donde estaban, solo que llevaban un rato caminando, el cual parecía una eternidad.

Allen diviso a la joven castaña a lo lejos mientras sacaba la basura, por alguna razón una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su hermoso rostro, era una chica linda, agraciada en todos los sentidos, aun si realmente no la conocía del todo.

-**¡Sakura!**-grito desde lo lejos.

La chica parecía ausente, solo volteo un poco para percatarse de quien había sido la persona que la llamaba por su nombre.

-**¿Qué es lo que quieres?**- Se escucho una voz decir de manera muy aguda.

-**Solo quiero saber lo que sucede en la ciudad**- Dijo mientras buscaba de donde provenía aquella voz, era imposible que esa voz tan aguda fuera de ella.

-**Estoy aquí**- Se escucho decir de nuevo a aquella voz, Allen se sorprendió al ver un peluche con alas y cola flotando a un lado de la joven.

-**¿Podríamos hablar sobre lo que sucedió recientemente**?- Agrego Allen intentando persuadir al felpudo individuo.

-**Solo si ella esta deacuerdo con eso, después de todo ella es nuestra dueña**- Dijo seriamente mientras daba un largo suspiro.

-**Yo no creo que sea una buena idea hablar de lo que ha sucedido recientemente, creo que es mejor que se largen de aquí, no quiero que mi hermana sea lastimada por nadie, ustedes son unos completos desconosidos, así que les pido que no se acerquen a nuestro hogar.**

-**Touya, creo que deberíamos escuhar que es lo que tienen que decir**- Comento un chico de pelo grisáceo al joven que recién acababa de salir de la casa- **Vamos, pasen porfavor.**

Allen, Lavi y Kanda entraron a la residencia de esa familia, o eso parecían, se encaminaron hasta llegar a la sala, donde cada uno de ellos tomo asiento, a exepcion de Kanda que prefirió quedarse de pie.

-**Bueno, yo soy Allen Walker.**

-**Yo soy Kanda Yuu.**

-**Y yo soy Lavi.**

Dijeron respectivamente cada uno de los recién invitidos a pasar a ese hogar.

-**Yo soy Yukito Tsukishiro, aunque mi verdadero nombre es Yue y esta es mi pareja y mejor amigo Touya Kinomoto**- Dijo un tanto feliz al nombrar a aquel individuo.

-**¡Tonto!**- Dijo un poco frustrado y un tanto ruborizado el de pelo negro – **No debes de decir ese tipo de cosas a la gente que no conocemos.**

-**Cálmate, a ellos no les molesta nada de esto. Bueno, cambiando de tema, ella es la hermana menor de Touya.**

-**Mi nombre es Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto**- Dijo sin ninguna felicidad en su rostro.

-**¿Por lo visto no mentiras, no es cierto, Yue?**- Se escuchó decir al pequeño peluche que se encontraba justo a un lado de Sakura- **Bueno, si serán así de sinceros con los viajeros desconocidos que quieren conocer lo que sucede aquí no me opondré, en todo caso… Soy Kero, pero mi verdadero nombre es Kerberos, es un gusto conocerlos.**

-**¿Bueno chico, podrían contarnos la razón por la cual se encuentran aquí?**- Pregunto con demasiada intriga en sus ojos el de pelo gris.

Allen trago saliva y comenzó a contar todo acerca de su misión –**Nosotros venimos desde muy lejos para capturar al malvado "Conde del Milenio" el cual-.**

Su charla fue interrumpida por un gran estruendo que provenía de afuera.

* * *

Pues espero que les gustara el primer episodio, y no duden en que habra más.

Los espero, y si no quieren perderse la continuación solo hay que darle en _follow._

Besos y hasta la proxima 3


End file.
